


Because

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [21]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Undertale aus, multiverse guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Sentinaltale, Inky, Aria (c) AGuardianOfDreamsJustice, Naatsoe (c) Texanna7Ink, Inktale/___tale (c) MyebiError (c) TheCrayonQueenUnderswap, Blue, Stretch (c) Pop1cornprinceUnderfell (c) ???Dream, Dreamtale (c) JokuNo part of this story may be reproduced, edited or shared anywhere in any fashion without my written permission.
Relationships: Aria & Blue, Aria & Classic, Aria & Edge, Aria & Error, Aria & Ink, Aria & Inky, Aria & Justice, Aria & Naatsoe, Aria & Red, Aria & Stretch
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813





	Because

She stood before them, each of them had somehow touched her life, had changed her to be who she had decided to be.

  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" She looked at the speaker, her purple eyelights meeting his mismatched ones. 

  
  
"I am certain."

  
  
"How can you be so sure?" She knew she what she was about to tell each of them was to be profound. The skeleton she looked at was her best friend. He had done so much for her... even when he hadn't even truly known her. The words flowed from her like poetry:

  
  
Because of you I am alive.  
Because of you all.

  
  
Her eyes stayed on the first skeleton, a yellow heart on his forehead was only a symbol of his name and the trait he personified in all he did.

  
  
Because of you I came to know Justice.  
Because of you I found a reason to live.  
Because of you I found the strength to be myself.

  
  
Her eyelights then shifted to the mismatched pair, the two eyelights shifting between colors.

  
  
Because of you my life was filled with hope.  
Because of you my creativity was renewed.  
Because of you I began to change.

  
  
A few feet away stood a skeleton that looked similar in some respects, but one eyelight was a steady sapphire while the other was a diamond that rapidly changed colors.

  
  
Because of you my world is filled with light.  
Because of you there is color in my life.   
Because of you I found my purpose.

  
  
Her eyelights turned to a pair of white that stood off to the left of the other, he looked at her a little sheepishly, then again he was the first skeleton she'd met since coming to the multiverse.

  
  
Because of you I was reminded of my Integrity.  
Because of you I found my ideals.  
Because of you I know what I must do.

  
  
The next skeleton she met was different from the rest, his ashen bones stuck out and he had red horns too, if he wasn't a skeleton he could likely pass for some sort of demon or something in any other universe. He didn't quite meet her gaze.

  
  
Because of you I learned of my weaknesses.  
Because of you I learned how to be strong.  
Because of you I gained a family.

  
  
The next set of eyelights she met were red, just like his sweater; behind him his brother has his arms crossed, neither were really looking at her at that moment. They seemed a little uncomfortable.

  
  
Because of you both I know what it means to be family.  
Because of you both I understand true strength.  
Because of you both I have learned of my talents.

  
  
The next pair of skeletons were more bold, a set of starry blue eyelights met her own as the energetic skeleton seemed to be still for once. His brother had an easy smile, a toothpick in his mouth.

  
  
Because of you both I can feel sympathy.  
Because of you both I know what it means to empathize.  
Because of you both I learned what it means to be Brave.

  
  
Lastly she turned her gaze to the one skeleton furthest from the gathering. The others had been skeptical about having him here for this, but she had insisted the black skeleton attend. Even though he didn't seem to want any part of this little meeting in the Anti-Void. He had not left when she told him that she wished him to be there.

  
  
Because of you... 

  
  
She began softly, catching the other's attention, mismatched eye lights shooting towards her now, as if searching for something but she did not shy away as she continued.

  
  
Because of you I have learned order.  
Because of you I discovered understanding.  
Because of you I have friendship.

  
  
The skeleton snorted a little, but there was the faintest of yellow along his cheekbones as he glanced away. She moved towards the middle of the sort of circle of friends around her and knelt, her soul coming out. It was a strange an magnificent sight, but not one that that they hadn't really seen before for various reasons.

  
  
"I kneel here now and ask for your blessing. That something new be made here today. I wish to be a guardian, along side the partner who has taught me of your worlds, but that is not all. I wish to help train others in the ways, and that - should they be found worthy - each should echo the words of oath that I will give you here now: I, Aria, stand before the council to swear my loyalty to their cause to protect all life, all timelines, all worlds. To stand with those who need my aide, to protect the AUs against any threat that may come, be it within or a threat without. That I will defer major decisions to the council, and understand that failure to do so - that any action I take on my own - I will be held personally responsible for any outcome. Regardless of what it may be. I will fight for Justice, demonstrate Bravery, keep intact Integrity, show Perseverance in the face of any obstacle, keep Kindness in my mind and soul, remember to have Patience and to stay Determined no matter the situation. From now, until I cease to be, I pledge to remember the oath I have taken here before those who stand in judgement." There was a finality to the words. For a moment there was silence among the group.

  
  
The first to step forward was the first skeleton she'd met. He put a hand on her shoulder, wearing the usual smile as he always did but there was something more to it this time, something like respect and understanding even before he spoke.

  
  
"i, comic sans serif, known as classic, hereby acknowledge you officially as guardian and trainer." The others moved forward, following his example.

  
  
"i, comic sans serif, known as red, acknowledge you officially as guardian and trainer."

  
  
"I, COMIC SANS SERIF GASTER, KNOWN AS BLUE, ACKNOWLEDGE YOU AS GUARDIAN AND TRAINER!"

  
  
"i papyrus gaster, known as stretch, acknowledge you as guardian and trainer." 

  
  
"i, Comic Sans Serif, known as Ink, hereby acknowledge you officially as guardian and trainer."

  
  
"I, THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, KNOWN AS EDGE, ACKNOWLEDGE YOU AS GUARDIAN AND TRAINER."

  
  
"I, Justice, acknowledge you as Guardian and Trainer." 

  
  
"I, Naatsoe, acknowledge you as Guardian and Trainer." 

  
  
"I, Comic Sans Serif, known as Inky, acknowledge you as Guardian and Trainer." The group then turned as one to look at their last member.

  
  
"i'm n-not a p-p-part of your lIttLe group." 

  
  
"YES YOU ARE! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Blue replied, the other rolled his eyelights and sighed.

  
  
"f-f-fine. i a-a-acknowledge y-you as a g-guardian and trAinEr." 

  
  
"that wasn't doing it properly!" 

  
  
"o-oh bite mE you r-r-rainbow a-a-ashole." 

  
  
"come on! that was uncalled for!" The artist shot back.

  
  
"eh, good enough for me." Classic shrugs.

  
  
"works for me too." Stretch commented and Aria stood up.

  
  
"It's close enough, leave him be Ink, he didn't have to come. Even thought I insisted he do." He rolled his eyes.

  
  
"i-i-if we're dOnE i'm l-l-leaVing." 

  
  
"We're done." 

  
  
"wait Error! you don't-" Ink was too late as the other had already opened a portal and was gone. Inky shook his head while his counterpart seems to slump. Blue walked over to him.

  
  
"Hey, Don't Let It Get You Down. Besides, Today Is A Day Of Celebration! Also! You Need To Tell Dream About This When You See Him Next!" 

  
  
"my bro's right, we'll need to spread the word much as we can.

  
  
"HMPH. I HAVE THINGS TO DO, COME ON BROTHER WE ARE GOING HOME."

  
  
"of course boss." Red and Edgy disappeared.

  
  
"PARTY POOPERS!" Blue called after them.

  
  
"Just as well Blue, not like Edgy knows about the Council as it is." 

  
  
"TRUE." 

  
  
"Well, for those of us left, let's party!" Inky replies and those who are left gather around to enjoy a spread of food, enjoying the fellowship, trading puns and stories before each went back to their respective universe, leaving only Inky and Aria to remain in the Anti-Void. Aria helps him clean up the left overs.

  
  
"That was something. So now what do you plan to do?" 

  
  
"Back to work as usual, there's still a lot to do and likely many more worlds we have yet to find." 


End file.
